eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Main Page
This is the public discussion page for Main Page. If you have general questions/comments about the site as whole, please use the Forums Dungeon Maker I've been taking notes on Dungeon Maker drops as I get them and as I can spot them on the broker. I need some help. There will need to be a general info page about DM and how it works, which I am glad to write, and I need a category or three (for avatars, boss spawners, elite spawners, and spawners), and probably a category for dungeon layouts and info on how they are obtained. Also I need subcategories for "spawner: classtype" and "spawner: type" so for instance I might have a category for all spawners that are Templars, or all spawners that are orcs. Question: How do I create a new category? Spawners are either in boxes or body drops, and it's not consistent (we got tons of the Duhjalm avatars in Fabled boxes raiding, but they're regular body drops from ettins in Eastern Wastes and some mobs in Butcherblock). The key info I want to record is enough data to allow a reader to know what they need to kill to find that specific spawner: *name *class *Examine window picture *placed item picture *mob dropping *zone where dropped *aItem link I can probably MAKE the Item template do this, but a more specific template might be useful, and I don't know how to create templates either, or whether one is truly needed here. Thoughts? --Sigrdrifa 16:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :The Item template supports a lot of that information allready even itemtype and itemsubtype :The fastest way to make such a template will be that i add parameters for sclass and srace :*Itemtype could be spawner :*Itemsubtype could be Monster, Named Monster, Avatar or Elite :*sclass is the class of the mob (Sk, Templar, ..) :*srace is the race of the spawned mob :a prepared preload for it so no problem either where all the values are listed :For an overview i could knock a template together for each kind ob mob where you can add the basic information about it, like we have it for adorments :For the dungeon layout we can use itemtype and itemsubtype if needed :-- 21:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool! I'm writing the main article now and will get it posted, then start trying a few subpages and we can review and see if it looks right. 'Preciate the help, Chillispike~ --Sigrdrifa 02:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Main page is now up at Dungeon Maker System --Sigrdrifa 04:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::no probs :) i will add a credit template in case we use information from the EverQuest 2: Dungeon Maker Toolbox -- 13:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) EDIT NEEDED Minor edit needed Location of NPC Dyric Pire is wrong. I'm not sure how to edit it myself. new LOc is -126, -37, -6 thanks :Probably, the /loc of all the NPCs who weren't removed from the game during the Freeport Revamp are wrong unless they were already updated. I've taken care of this one though. Jeff (talk| ) 16:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Add link to City of Qeynos Timeline to News? I have made a dent in documenting all the new Qeynos quests at The City of Qeynos Timeline. Since this is the new hot thing, can we have a link to it on the EQ2i front page? Sigrdrifa (talk) 16:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Done. --lordebon (talk) 17:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Double zones for LU64 Qeynos? In trying to update Qeynos POIs, (for ex. The Qeynos Hold) I want to be able to list BOTH North Qeynos AND Qeynos Capitol District, which the template doesn't like. Suggestions? --Sigrdrifa (talk) 16:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :There's no need, as North Qeynos is no longer a zone. --lordebon (talk) 17:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::All the quest texts discuss North Qeynos, South Qeynos, Elddar Grove and the like. I do not think these terms are going away. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 18:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, but these are now POIs not actual zones, so they don't get listed under zone in the template. References to those regions in the location field or in general textshould go to POI pages, like North Qeynos (POI) if necessary or simply reference the area without a link. For cases where it's generic, you could say something like "in the North Qeynos area of Qeynos Capitol District." If it's a specific location within there then the North/South type thing isn't really necessary, you can just mention the actual spot: "outside the Qeynos Hold in Qeynos Capitol District," for example. --lordebon (talk) 21:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Scaling quest with a range restriction Under level, the quest templates will let you put in "Scales" to indicate that the quest scales to the player's level. However, the new LU64 Qeynos quests really ought to say something like, "Scales with player level, requires level 20+". Could we maybe get a value that is "Scales20" or "Scale40" etc. that will expand out to both include the scaling info and the minimum player level? --Sigrdrifa (talk) 18:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Level requirements get listed separately, under a "Prerequisites" section just below the template box. The level listed in the quest template is only the display level of the quest, which very rarely is the minimum required level (most quests can be picked up at a level lower than the quest is listed at in the journal). --lordebon (talk) 21:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) COE Prerequiste Quests!! In order to access at least some of the new content, players need to have completed the quest Unexpected Consequences. Can we add a note on the front page mentioning this? There's going to be a heck of a jam-up of players trying to get this quest done on Release Day. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 00:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :You betcha. I'll make sure it gets updated tomorrow. We'll probably want a special note about it on the quest page too eh? --Kodia (talk) 03:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Or Uberfuzzy will do it while I'm editing. So...uh...nevermind.--Kodia (talk) 03:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) New Credit Template? I just revised the Tinkerfest page for 2013. Since some of my data came from Niami Denmother over at EQ2 Trader's Corner, I made up a credit block. I wanted to point it out in case anyone thinks it would be good to have a credit template for Niami's stuff. :We have Template:Eq2traders for stuff from 'mum over at EQ2TC. It was a bit non-standard in appearance though, so I've updated it based on your version to make it fit in with the others a bit better. --lordebon (talk) 15:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) AA Information I think the article on Alternate Advancements (AA) needs to be updated. Currently, it still talks about the Shadows AA, for which we no longer have a clear section set aside in the in-game AA UI, especially since the game UI for AA is lacking tool tips that explain unlocks to certain abilities. The section on Prestige AA for both adventuring and tradeskills is lacking. I know we have new AA points coming up with the next game expansion, but I think it's a good idea to get the current article closer to the current AA trees. I'll give updating this a shot, but any others who want to help please have a look and help me clarify. I'll also pop on the Test Server to make sure we aren't spending a lot of time updating this, only to have it change radically after the next expansion. :Agreed, it looks like it could use some updating for sure (it still has a reference to EQ2X for example). I'm not sure what you mean by the Shadows AA being not set aside, however. When you go to the AA button you still have the tabs for class, subclass, shadows and heroic. I believe the in-game tooltips also still tell you what you need to unlock an AA if you don't have it unlocked (it's easiest to verify starting with a blank template). I would avoid any real info on the upcoming "Dragon" AA tab though (aside from mention that it is coming perhaps), seeing as we're not even in to Beta for the expansion yet and a lot could still change. --lordebon (talk) 16:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I wouldn't add anything about the Dragon AA until it's out, but though it might be good to check to make sure the look of the UI doesn't radically change with the addition of that type of AA if we add images to the page, because I think some images would be a very helpful addition to the article. I might be mixing up the Shadows AA with the very last choices in the general adventure class AA lines. It's the very last in each downward row that's missing info in-game. It lacks any description that says one has to spend X amount of points or be X level to fill those in. It's been a long time since I knew the names of all of the changes and additions they made over the years off the top of my head. The tool tip problem could also be related to my UI mod. I updated my files for Test today to see if the look of the UI was going to change a ton and to verify if the tool tips not showing could be a UI mod issue, but I'm currently having crash error when I try to get on Test via the launcher. I'll keep plugging away at Test (or break down and load the standard UI on live) but if anyone could verify the tool tips in the meantime, that would be a great help. yasuewho Article Title Name Conventions I always though it looked weird when an article had a strange mix of capitalized words and non-capitalized words.. I'll just provide an example because it's easier for me to describe.. take this article.. A Sabertooth battler I personally think it would look cleaner as "A Sabertooth Battler" or like it appears in game "a Sabertooth battler" Since it's impossible to keep the first letter lower case on a wiki I think it looks better to make the first letter in each word capital unless it's a word like "of" or "the" in the middle of an article title. My 2 cents anyways Jado818 (talk) 23:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :The policy is to match the name of the mobs as they are in-game. They're somewhat inconsistent in-game, so they end up in somewhat mixed case here on the wiki. The forced initial capital is a constraint of the wiki as you note, but otherwise matching it exactly allows various custom UIs to link directly to the article page on the wiki for a quest or monster; if we change the case from how it appears in game those links will often end up going to an apparently empty page instead. The case of mobs names is often indicative of something as well (mobs with Names Like This are often heroic or special mobs, while mobs with a name like this are trash mobs), so arbitrarily forcing everything to one standard would really serve no beneficial purpose while making the wiki harder for people to use. --lordebon (talk) 20:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hoverlinks!! One idea I've seen implemented on wiki's is Hoverlinks. Hoverlinks are basically when you hover your mouse cursor over an equipment or item link a tiny picture of the item box pops up. Kinda like in game on EQ2 when you hover your mouse over a piece of equipment. I'll try to find some more info on this but I'm not the most technically skilled person so I'm not entirely sure it's within my capability to implement something like this on a global wiki scale but I could try to figure it out. I think it would be useful on this wiki because most equipment pages have very little information beyond the equipment box. With a hover link a person would not have to click on each link to view all potential quest rewards. They could just hover their cursor between the rewards and save hassle from having to click back and forth from each individual quest reward. Just a thought for making the wiki more user friendly. Let me know what you think. If this seems possible I can try to find more info on how others have done this. Jado818 (talk) 14:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :It'd be cool, but I really don't know of a feasible way of doing it. If you can provide links to examples on other wikis that do this (actual wikis mind you, not hybrids like Zam and such) I can try to see how they do it and if it would be a possibility for us. --lordebon (talk) 15:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Here is the description of how to implement off the main wikipedia page. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Tools/Navigation_popups It seems that the authors of the code left their calling card their as well. Might be able to ask them questions. The article seems quite descriptive though. Jado818 (talk) 15:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Merchant Tables I couldn't find a merchant NPC type template. I've begun working on a table format for items that merchants sell. It's not entirely complete. Here is what I've got so far. Jysolin Nerala It's a sortable table if you click the "Items Sold" or "Price" it will rearrange the data. One issue I'll have to work out later (unless somebody else has a solution!) is how to get it to properly sort by plat , gold , copper , silver. It seems to only take into account the first number of the price right now. I'm going to try working on it more later. Figuring out how to format styles again worked my brain to hard lol. I don't do this kinda stuff for a living ;p Please give some input on colors. I'm not great when it comes to colors but right now I have it set to Blue Grey for the top and Dark Sky Blue for the rest of the table. If you go to this link on wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors_%28compact%29 it shows a list of colors you can choose from. All you have to do is is hover your mouse cursor over a color and the hexadecimal for the color will pop up. Then you can put it in the article and test to see how it looks. I'd definitely suggest using a word doc or something and the "replace" feature to change it around for the moment. Don't try to type out the hex 50 times. Once a template has been made it should be easier to make tables but the format needs to be set first. Jado818 (talk) 16:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :I believe in the past folks have just used a bulleted list for what a merchant sells, but a template is a good idea. Realistically, most merchants inventories are shared and could be put into a separate template (e.g., Template:FuelMerchant) for easy maintenance, but I digress. For me, the blues look decent, if just a bit too bright; the blue for the header isn't bad, but as a general rule of thumb I suggest keeping any color used in content cells very light, as too bring tends to make the text harder to read, especially with blue-on-blue of the links on background. The color's easy to lighten though, for example changing it to #ACCED6 (basically adding "20" in hex to Red and Green in the hex color code) lightens the content cells while keeping roughly same basic blue. :Now the sorting is a bit trickier. The issue there is the sorting script doesn't know coinage, it just looks at the value in the cell and sorts that. There is a way around it however, where you basically use text wrapped in a display:none span as a "sort key." I've edited 2 of the cells the Jysolin Nerala as an example; the sort key is basically the cost in ppppggsscc, or up to 4 digits of platinum, 2 digits of gold, 2 digits of silver, and 2 of copper, with all digits required to be present even if 0 (in order words, its the value converted into coppers). Then 8c becomes 0000000008 which sorts lower than 1s2c which is 0000000102. :Now there should be ways of generating that automatically, it would just require a modified version of the coin template. If you want to convert the merchants over to a templated listing, the method I'd suggest is similar to other table-generating templates: use 1 template for the start of the table and the header, 1 template for the content line (which gets called once per line) and one final template to close the table. How far you want to go is really up to you; if you want to you could take it as far as having options to include items in the cost for things like armor merchants. --lordebon (talk) 17:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Template Discussion. Figure I'll just put a general section so I don't have to make a new talking point every time I notice something about the templates on the wiki. This is the latest thing I've noticed. Some items that shouldn't have adornment slots end up with them when they are marked up in the wiki. Like Gnomish Cyclone Generator of Ultimate Evil for example. Maybe we could add some sort of flag to the template that will skip adding the adornment slot if it's checked. I'm not sure but maybe all items with charges don't have adornment slots so that could be the flag? Jado818 (talk) 15:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :By default the template assumes there's a white slot, since most gear has one. To say there's no slots use slotcolor=none, that will remove that default. We could probably make it default to none when charges is present, but I'd have to check that it doesn't conflict with anything. --lordebon (talk) 18:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I've noticed an issue with the class templates which add categories to articles. I just created an article Weighted Katana which highlights what I'm trying to say. If you notice the classes that can equip the item are all jumbled together whereas when you inspect the item in game it shows the classes in alphabetical order. Would there be a way to add that feature to the template? I was manually putting them in the correct order which only adds on average 60 characters to an article over what the template does. (Deleting the template helper notes more than offsets that character count). It would be nice if there was an automated way to put them in alphabetical order. I'm also confused as to why there is an emphasis on subclass categories. Is there any equipment/items labeled as subclass only? It's nice to have the option to look at stuff in different ways I'm sure but I don't think it is helpful to new players making articles if they have to try and match up classes to subclasses each time they want to make an item / equipment / weapon page. Maybe one of the more experienced editors could make a wiki edit guide / guidelines for the EQ2 wiki. If it exists it's buried somewhere because I don't see it linked anywhere on the main page. I'll try to learn the subclass combinations and use the templates in the future but I do think it would improve the template if the classes were arranged in alphabetical order like they are on the item examine window. Jado818 (talk) 15:45, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Looking at Weighted Katana, the reason is because the convenience templates (AllDruidCats, AllWarriorCats, etc.) don't really go in order when used in multiples. If you want it to manually order them you can do that with Template:SubclassLink for each of the individual ones to get them in the right order, there's no problem doing that since when used properly they generate the proper categorization. :With that said, as a system it is ugly as sin. The issue is it's not as easy as you might think to be able to just parse the class list and output what we need. I can take a look and try to come up with a better solution, but no promises. In the meantime, we'll have to live them being potentially out of order if the AllCats templates are used or using the SubclassLink template and doing it the long way. The size of the page is irrelevant; 100 extra characters per page won't hurt the wiki in any way. --lordebon (talk) 19:30, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::sorry that i missed this one .. :: adds the article to the class category but not to class equipment category :: adds the article to the class equipment category <- please use this one ::-- 00:16, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Prominent Links to Tears of Veeshan Pages from Main Page? With open beta going on now for TOV, we really need a good link to where the beta pages are being built. I think a lot of people would help flesh those articles out. On release day, I plan to go in and start right down the questlines erc. and check as I go, shedding Beta tags as confirmations are made. The structure of the top level TOV pages is a bit weird also. I created a Tears of Veeshan Timelines page and all the red links it asked me to fill in, and it correctly shows three timelines, Tears of Veeshan Crafting Timeline, Tears of Veeshan Signature Timeline, and Vesspyr Isles Timeline. None of this is the top page where I'd want to send a new reader to learn about expansion content. We have a "Category: Tears of Veeshan" page (and I just discovered I don't remember how to link to a category page) which looks like it's starting to evolve as the "Landing Page" for TOV, but needs stuff and I don't even know what. I suspect that we should have a redirect age from "Tears of Veeshan" to "Category: Tears of Veeshan", because that's how I went looking for it and probably others will do likewise. Thanks for the admin help, gang. I can slam the data in, but not always perfectly! --Sigrdrifa (talk) 12:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Main Page needs to swap in a TOV logo in place of the old COE logo The COE logo and its associated link needs to be replaced with a TOV logo and link. I tried putting together an image, but nuke it if ya don't like it! --Sigrdrifa (talk) 15:44, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :I've swapped the logo out, but I've used one of just the ToV logo taken from the game files. Yours looks good, but it's a bit large and a bit busy; when I tested it in the header it just didn't look quite right. --lordebon (talk) 17:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::No hurt feelings here! :) Thanks for swapping, I think it will help people find what they need for the expansion. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 17:29, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Main Page needs to swap in a AoM logo in place of the old ToV logo The ToV logo and its associated link needs to be replaced with a AoM logo and link. :-) --Alinor (talk) 20:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Main page blank in Chrome As of 10:23 am eastern time, when I accessed the EQ2i main page it was blank, save for headers and footers. I am using the newest version of Chrome. Unable to test in Firefox as my version isn't opening. Rhayvhen72 14:26, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Rhayvhen :Is it still blank for ya? -- 13:31, April 15, 2015 (UTC) About three hours later it was back to normal. Do not know what occurred but happy it fixed itself!! Rhayvhen72 14:51, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Had this same thing happen last night with Chrome and IE. Confirmed it on 4 PCs a smartphone and a tablet. Confirmed again this morning on three other machines. Added ?action=purge to the end of the main page URL, then confirmed that I wanted to clear the cache. Once the page reloaded, it began functioning properly again. Dethdlr (talk) 18:03, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :I found a similar post about that: (PSA) Bypass your browser's cache to see homepage. The problem that you can't see the homepage seems to happen at several wikia sites for some ppl. -- 21:12, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Terrors of Thalumbra Expansion Updates needed Front page needs updating from AoM to ToT. I suggest a banner logo and links to the excellent Adventure quest line page, and the Tradeskill Questline pages. Also include links to Solo, Heroic and Raid zones. Finally, isn't it time to ditch the hot zones box on the right? It's so irrelevant now and to a casual observer looks like the game got stuck in limbo years ago. 02:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Main wiki menu changed? What happened to the main wiki menu? It used to have dropdowns for the game references and other handy information. Now it just shows a generic wiki menu. DaedalusRaist (talk) 13:35, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :hmm which menue do you mean? i checked it while logged in and while logged out and both look ok to me. -- 15:58, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Well it appears to be fixed now and back to normal. It's the menu that appears on all pages at the top, starting with "On the Wiki" and containing "Reference" and other useful things. For a while it was showing a generic wiki menu that lacked all of these niceties specific to EQ2i. DaedalusRaist (talk) 09:19, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Current expansion timeline direct links Current expansion timeline and collection links on the main page would save time. Instead of typing the expansion's name in the search field just click and enjoy -- :good call! popular links is showing again on the main page -- 15:14, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :) Also Ascension should be of interest. -- :done :) -- 01:48, November 20, 2016 (UTC)